


Unpleasant

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron hasn’t been doing well and reveals why to Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was super depressed so this explains why it’s so depressing and at the time I felt like no one cared about me and I did struggle with some suicidal thoughts which subsided but I’m ok for now

“Do people actually care whether you live or not?”Aaron asked her 

“It’s a general question”Camille says 

“People say they care but do they”Aaron mused to her

“Their actions would show if they did care”Camille says 

“I guess that’s true”Aaron says 

“Are you okay?”Camille asked him 

“Not really”Aaron replies to her 

“You want to talk about it?”Camille questioned 

“I have been pretty lonely and dealing with some bothersome thoughts imprinted into my brain”Aaron revealed to her 

“What kind of thoughts?”Camille asked out of concern 

“Thoughts leaving me with unpleasant feelings”Aaron explained 

“Doesn’t sound like they are good feelings when you put it that way”Camille states 

“Just the feeling in general that people don’t care about you”Aaron admitted to her 

“I care about you and so do many other people”Camille reassures him


End file.
